Cambios, muchos cambios
by Morgan Riddle
Summary: Una chica cambiara la vida de Tom Riddle, eso sera posible?.
1. Encuentros

Mi primer intento de ff, si nu les gusta, pudranse, si les gusta pudranse igual xD, mentira u,u dejen review si les gusta y tnb si nu les gusta xDD  
  
Los [ ] son los pensamientos de Annie y estos { } de los demas u,u  
  
Este fic es muy variante, o sera muy variante, por eso lo pondre en categoria R, porke no se como continuara(En español, no se una trama exacta del ff y por eso lo pongo en R xD)  
  
Disculpen la ortografía xDD, es ke nu soy muy buena con ese tema xDD.  
  
1º capitulo:  
  
Encuentros  
  
17 de de Julio de 1947  
  
En la casa de la familia Wheaton se estaban preparando para llevar a su hija a la estación de King Cross.  
  
Annie!!Apresurate o no encontraremos ningun vehiculo muggle para viajar-Gritaba su madre, esperando a que la chica bajara  
  
Ya bajo, estoy buscando algo-Gritaba Annie desde su habitación  
  
[Maldición, donde demonios habre dejado la capa de invisibilidad]  
  
Hija, que diablos estas buscando!!!!!!!!-Grita su madre, desesperada mirando un reloj muggle.  
  
Listo, lo encontre-Grita Ann, dejando ver una capa, la guarda en su baul.  
  
La adolescente baja las escaleras de la mansión, mientras que un elfo baja su baúl.  
  
¬¬ Tanto tiempo por una simple capa-Le reprocha la madre  
  
Lo siento, es importante para mi-Responde Annie con una sonrisa  
  
Llegan a la estación King Cross, y cruzan el Anden 3/4 muy apresuradas.  
  
-Llegamos al fin  
  
-Si tu no te hubieras tardado tanto con esa capa, no tendriamos que haber corrido  
  
-La nescesito, siempre la llevo conmigo  
  
-Sube al tren, que se te hara tarde  
  
Esta bien-Responde la chica mientras sube al tren  
  
La madre le sube el baul, demasiado pesado  
  
-Nos vemos  
  
-Adiós  
  
Annie empieza a buscar el compartimiento para prefectos.  
  
[Diablos, porque el compartimiento tiene que estar al fondo del tren]  
  
Entra al compartimiento y encuentra Tom Riddle sentado.  
  
-Al fin llega la prefecta de Slytherin  
  
-Nunca te cansas del sarcasmo, verdad Riddle?  
  
-No  
  
-Genial, la primera discusión y ni siquiera llegamos a Hogwarts, porque sera?  
  
-Por tu humor tan cambiante?  
  
-No lo creo, sera tu sarcasmo Riddle-Contesto Ann con una mueca de desprecio  
  
La prefecta se sienta, luego de la discusión con el chico Riddle.  
  
El tren se detiene, de pronto, haciendo un brusco movimiento, haciendo que los dos prefectos se caian de sus asientos.  
  
Que diablos?...-Dice Riddle, un poco preocupado, pero tratando de no demostrarlo.  
  
Ann, se levanta un poco avergonzada ya que se había caido ensima de Tom(N/A:xDD, si a mi me pasa eso -,-, salgo corriendo y gritando xDD).  
  
Oye cuanto pesas?-Dijo Tom con sarcasmo  
  
No te incumbe ¬¬(N/A:Las caretas estas son obseción, la tuve ke poner ,)-Dice Annie arreglandose la ropa muggle que llevaba.  
  
Los prefectos salen del compartimiento para ver que había ocurrido con el tren.  
  
-Seran más alumnos?-Pregunta Ann  
  
-No lo creo, quizas algun alumno retrasado.  
  
-Pero como entra al tren si esta andando o.O-Pregunta Annie, sintiendose rara por preguntar eso[Correción, siempre se sintio rara]  
  
-Magia, que no es obvio  
  
-Esta bien, pero nunca abandonas una oportunidad para decir un sarcasmo  
  
-No  
  
Una persona con una capa se dirigia hacia ellos.  
  
-Que demonios es eso-Pregunto atemorizada Annie  
  
-No tengo idea-Dijo Tom, un poco preocupado  
  
La persona se bajo la capucha dejando ver una cabellera rubia.  
  
-Malfoy, por qué llegas tarde?-Pregunta Riddle a su amigo  
  
-Asuntos importantes de mi padre, ya sabes-Respondio Malfoy  
  
Ann se sentia perdida en la situación.  
  
-Ven a mi compartimiento, no creo que quedo otro disponible, o tal vez si, que mas da ven al mío.  
  
[Su compartimiento ¬¬, desde cuando el compartimiento de los prefectos de Slytherin, se volvio SU compartimiento]  
  
-No es TU compartimiento, es de los dos ¬¬-Le reprocha Ann enfadada  
  
-Pero YO quiero invitarlo a NUESTRO compartimiento-Respondio Riddle, bastante enfadado(N/A:Io soy muy posesiva xDD)  
  
Los dos prefectos se lanzaron una mirada asesina.  
  
Malfoy se reia de su discusión.  
  
Todos entraron al compartimiento.  
  
Antes de llegar a Hogwarts ustedes dos se iran asi yo puedo cambiarme-Dijo Ann, recordando que todavía estaba con su ropa muggle  
  
[Genial, si no van del compartimiento antes de que me cambie, los sacare a patadas]  
  
-No podemos quedarnos mientras te cambias-Pregunto Malfoy con descaro  
  
-Si seguro ¬¬, que no oiste lo que dije, antes de llegar, ustedes dos se van y yo me cambio-Respondio la chica ya casi fuera de sus cabales  
  
-Eres muy cruel Wheaton-Respondio Malfoy  
  
-Si, lo se-Dijo burlandose la chica  
  
El tiempo paso muy rápido, Annie intento echar a Malfoy y Riddle, para poder cambiarse.  
  
-Solo sera un minuto, vayanse-Respondio a los gritos Ann  
  
-Am... no-Respondio Riddle, sentado sin tener pensado moverse de ese sitio.  
  
La chica tomo a Tom del brazo e intento sacarlo del compartimiento, pero el chico era mucho mas fuerte que ella.  
  
"."(N/A:Sha vieron estas caretas me fascinan ¬)salgan por el amor de Dios, solo sera un minuto-Grito la chica mientras pateaba el asiento.  
  
Malfoy y Riddle se miraron y respondieron junto:  
  
-NOO!  
  
-Si claro me vestire delante de ustedes-Respondio la prefecta con sarcasmo.  
  
-Si eso,es lo que esperamos-Reclamo Riddle, mientras miraba el cuerpo de la chica.  
  
La chica no soportaba más, en unos minutos estarian llegando a Hogwarts y ella no se había cambiado.  
  
Se acerco al chico Riddle, y se sento ensima de él(N/A:No piensen mal o,ó, lo ke hara, lo hara porke kiere cambiarse en paz xDDD).  
  
Y de pronto lo beso, el chico respondio al beso con gusto.  
  
Ya, ya dejen de besarse, nos iremos y te podras cambiar-Respondio Malfoy, enojado ya que el no había recivido un beso xDD.  
  
Continuara......  
  
Pos, ahorita lo continuo porque estoy inspirada xDD.  
  
Los deje en suspenso, nu esperen, nadie esta leyendo esto.Y si lo tan leshendo es porke los extraterrestres los obligaron a leer mi ff o,oUU.  
  
Si les gusto, dejen reviews, sino, no actualizare mas T,T, igual toy de vaga y nu tengo ni ganas de respirar xD.  
  
Espero ke les guste, se despide   
  
Morgan Riddle  
  
Actualización día: 31/7/04(Solo para saber xDD) 


	2. Una lucha interna

Pos akí ta el 2 Cápitulo, ps, espero ke les guste, dejen reviews.  
  
Trato de escribir la historia lo mejor que puedo 0.  
  
Hoy jue mi 1º día de clases, y tengo inspiración para escribir, ya que no hice nada en el colegio xDD.  
  
En este cápitulo habra más violencia e insultos.  
  
Aquí va la historia.  
  
2º Cápitulo  
  
Una lucha interna  
  
Ann estaba muy colorada demasiado.  
  
Am... se podrian ir asi me puedo cambiar?-Pregunto, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo.  
  
Ehh...... si-Respondio Riddle, saliendo de su trance  
  
Los dos chicos salieron del compartimiento y al minuto regresaron, porque la chica ya había acabado de cambiarse.  
  
En los minutos que quedaban hasta llegar a Hogwarts, solo Malfoy y Riddle hablaban.  
  
El tren se detuvo en la estación y todos los alumnos empezaron a bajar del tren, todos empujandose.  
  
Tom se despidio de su amigo y se fue junto a Anne, quienes se perdieron entre la alborotada multitud.  
  
Oye...sobre aquel-Pero el chico no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que Ann se la respondio.  
  
Fue nada más para que se fueran y me dejaran cambiarme tranquila -Respondio mirando el suelo.  
  
-Nah, no creo que sea asi  
  
Fue un error,¿Si?-Dijo la chica mientras se deba la vuelta y se iba  
  
Oye tu te quedas aquí, hasta que no me digas la verdad no te iras-Dijo tomandola del brazo y empujandola hacia la pared, quedando atrapada entre la pared y Riddle.  
  
-Respondeme  
  
-No quiero  
  
-Entonces no te dejare ir, hastas que me digas la verdad  
  
-Obligame a decirla o.ó.  
  
Sera mejor ir a la sala común, todo el mundo ya se fue-Respondio Ann intentando invertar una excusa para escapar de esa situación  
  
Si, sera lo mejor-Respondio el chico.  
  
Los dos prefectos entraron a la sala común de Slytherin.  
  
Ann se dirigio a su cuarto y el chico Riddle hizo lo mismo.  
  
El día se hizo pronto, tan pronto que nadia habria imaginado que la noche había pasado tan rápido.  
  
En la sala común no había nadie, quizas era muy temprano o muy tarde, dependiendo de como lo vean.  
  
Bajo al Gran Salón y no había demasiadas personas, entonces se supone que seria temprano,en la mesa de Slyherin, solo estaba Riddle y sus amigos.  
  
[Genial, ahora tendre que soportarlos a todos]  
  
Wow, wow, miren quien viene-Respondio con sarcasmo Malfoy  
  
Ann le envio una mirada asesina.Se sento en el medio de Malfoy y Lestrange  
  
Tomo unas tostadas y un jugo.  
  
Vaya, vaya, es la chica que da besos solo porque si-Dijo con sarcasmo Tom, aunque por dentro le dolio decir eso, que le estaba pasando, ese no es el Tom de siempre.  
  
Callate, sangre sucia-Fue lo unico que dijo Annie.  
  
Todo paso muy rápido Ann y el grupo de amigos de Riddle, estaban en un aula abandonada.  
  
Que has dicho??-Grito Tom, muy enfadado  
  
Sangre Sucia-Respondio Ann desafiandolo[Genial Annie, te estas metiendo en algo muy complicado]  
  
Tom la tomo del brazo y la estrello contra la pared.  
  
-Sueltame, me lastimas  
  
No, no te soltare-Respondió el chico haciendo más presión en el brazo, haciendo que la chica soltara un quejido.  
  
Tom le quito la varita a Ann.Ella estaba indefensa, todos ellos tenian varita excepto ella.  
  
[Demonios que otra cosa podria pasar para mejorar esta situación?]  
  
Tom apunto con su varita a Annie y dijo:  
  
-Crucio!  
  
Ann se cayo al piso, y empiezo a temblar, pero intentando no demostrar que le dolia.  
  
No queria, que ellos la vieran llorar, no seria debil delante de ellos.  
  
El aplicaba el hechizo con más fuerza.  
  
Tom siguio aplicando el hechizo, con mucha más fuerza.  
  
Annie se resistia a que ellos la vieran llorar o gritar de dolor.  
  
Era una lucha interna en si misma.  
  
Tom, solo mirala, esta intentando no demostrar que el hechizo la afecta-Le dijo Lestrange  
  
Si, lo estoy viendo imbecil-Respondió Riddle, algo raro había en el, estaba feliz de verla sufrir?  
  
Tom, dejala ir, morira si sigue sin gritar o llorar, es una verdadera lucha interna-Respondió Malfoy  
  
Tom dejo de efectuar el hechizo  
  
La chica estaba tirada en el suelo.Queria gritar, y salir corriendo, pero no tenia la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.  
  
Era fuerte, muy fuerte, ninguna persona se podia resistir al hechizo Crucio, interesante...-Penso Tom  
  
Tom la alzo, viendo que la chica no podria levantarse.  
  
Ellos se dirigian a la sala común.  
  
Tom se dirigio a su cuarto, dejo el cuerpo de Ann, en su cama.  
  
Ya se mejorara-Dijo Riddle sin mucha preocupación.-Todo el mundo se mejora luego de recivir un Crucio  
  
Riddle y sus amigos se dirigieron a la clase de Pociones.  
  
Alguien sabe que le ha pasado a la señorita Wheaton?No ha venido a clases-Pregunto el profesor, mientras repasaba la lista de presentes.  
  
No se sentia bien-Respondio Tom con rapidez  
  
-Oh, Esta bien,señor Riddle le podria pasar la tarea de la clase?  
  
-Si, no hay problema  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación de Tom, Annie ya se había despertado.  
  
Se dirigio a la puerta y no la pudo abrir  
  
Que demonios...!?-Dijo indignada al no poder abrir la puerta.  
  
Empezo a buscar su varita-  
  
Riddlee!!!!!!!!!-Grito-Demonios, el no vendra  
  
Se sento en la cama, esperando que el chico llegara.  
  
Paso al menos una hora, hasta que Tom llegara.  
  
Ya veo que estas mejor-Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta  
  
-Si  
  
Porque demonios dejaste la puerta cerrada y me dejaste sin varita?-Le recrimino  
  
Porque hirias a decirle a los profesores lo que paso en el aula-Respondio el con serenidad  
  
-Y porque no habria de hacerlo?Casi me matas ahi adentro  
  
-Si algun profesor se entera de lo que paso,te hira muy mal.  
  
Es una amenaza??-Pregunto ella  
  
Si, es una amenaza-Le respondio  
  
[Mejor no digas más, la puerta esta cerrada, el podria intentar matar, aparte no tienes tu varita]  
  
Camino hacia la puerta, pero el la empujo hacia atras  
  
-Oye!!, me quiero ir las clases  
  
-Estan almorzando ahora  
  
-Quiero ir a almorzar-Respondio tratando de salir de la habitación  
  
Que me tienes miedo?-Pregunto él  
  
No, no te tengo miedo-Respondio desafiante  
  
El la empujo contra la pared  
  
[Oh, no, otra vez no]  
  
Ella se intento safar, pero el era mucho más fuerte y la tiro devuelta contra la pared.  
  
Todos estanban en Gran Salón, ellos estaban completamente solos.  
  
Oh, no-Se le escapo a Ann  
  
Si, tienes miedo, mucho miedo-Respondio el triunfante  
  
Callate-Respondió-En realidad si eres un sangre sucia  
  
Y tu que eres?Sangre pura??Nah, no lo creo-Dijo Riddle-No se como has quedado en Slytherin  
  
Tus padres son muggles verdad?-Pregunto curioso  
  
-Estudiaron en Hogwarts, lo que los hace magos  
  
-Eso no quita que tu sangre sea sucia  
  
-Pinche pendejo  
  
El se acerco mas a ella.  
  
Muevete-Dijo al notar que el se encontraba mas cerca de ella  
  
Y si no quiero?-Pregunto triunfante  
  
-Te golpeare  
  
-Que miedo la sangre sucia insultandome  
  
-Callate, tu también eres un sangre sucia  
  
[Grave error!!!]  
  
El la tiro al suelo bruscamente.  
  
Ella levanto y se sento en la cama de Riddle, estaba asustada, su cara estaba más palida de lo normal.  
  
Tom empezo a pensar, ella se había resistido al hechizo, que seria pura casualidad?  
  
Tom y Ann bajaron al Gran Salón.  
  
Tom se dirigio a sus amigos, para contarles del plan que había ingenidado.  
  
Estas seguro?-Pregunto Malfoy, muy divertido-De que sea lo suficientemente buena para entrar??  
  
Si, estoy muy seguro-Respondio el  
  
Pero ella es una sangre sucia-Dijo Malfoy no muy conforme  
  
Si, lo se, pero es realmente buena-Dijo Riddle-Si aprende las maldiciones sera muy buena  
  
Esta bien-Respondió Lestrange-Por mi esta bien  
  
El almuerzo paso rápido.  
  
Todas las clases pasaron bastante rápido, sin nada interesante.  
  
Todos estaban haciendo los deberes que los profesores habían dado.  
  
Annie recordo que no había asistido a clases de Pociones, fue a pedirle los deberes a Riddle, el había echo que ella no pudiera ir a esa clase.  
  
Oye Riddle, ,me das lo que hicieron en clase de Pociones-Dijo imperativa  
  
Por qué?-Pregunto él  
  
-Porque tu hiciste que perdiera esa clase  
  
-Error, tu perdiste la clase  
  
-Ash pudrete, prestame los pergaminos  
  
Calmate pendeja-Respondio el un poco enfadado quizas.  
  
Riddle le entrego una hoja de pergamino.  
  
-Ahi esta toda la clase, apurate   
  
Ann se sento donde estaba, y empezo a copiar.  
  
A los 5 minutos Tom fue donde estaba ella.  
  
-Ya acabaste?  
  
Que!?.Apenas voy por la introducción-Respondio enfadada  
  
-Lo nescesito  
  
-Para que?Ya has acabado la tarea  
  
Ella empezo a escribir lo más rápido que pudo.Cuando iba por lo ultimo, Tom le quito el pergamino  
  
Oyee!!-Grito ella-Ya me falta poco para acabar  
  
Cuando la discusión acabo, ella ya había terminado las tareas.  
  
Ann y Riddle subieron a la sala común.  
  
No había personas, solo estaban Riddle,sus amigos y ella.  
  
Oye, ven con nosotros luego de comer, al bosque prohibido-Dijo Riddle con total naturalidad  
  
Que!?-Exclamo extrañada   
  
Si venir al bosque prohibido-Dijo él  
  
Para que...?-Preguntó algo atemorizada  
  
Solo ven!!-Dijo Tom, ya cansado de tanta discusión al tema  
  
Todos fueron al Gran Salón, Annie estaba extrañada por lo que Riddle le había dicho.  
  
[Ir al bosque prohibido, con ellos, solos.... la asustaba, no encajaba nada, su mente eran puros problemas, no entendia.]  
  
Luego de comer y una larga meditación, decidio ir.  
  
Cuando vio que Tom y sus amigos se dirigian a la sala común los siguio.  
  
Cuando iba a cruzar un pasillo, una mano salio de la nada y la hizo entrar a un salón abandonado.  
  
Que demonios...!!??-Gritó ella.  
  
Callate-Dijo sin paciencia Malfoy  
  
Ann y Malfoy se dedicaron miradas asesinas.  
  
Tom tomo una piedra y todos se dirigieron donde estaba el.  
  
Annie miro extrañados a todos.  
  
Es un traslador, genia-Dijo enfadado Lestrange  
  
Entiendan la sangre sucia, nunca viajo en un traslador-Dijo con sarcasmo Riddle  
  
Callate imbecil-Gritó enfurecida Annie  
  
Todos tocaron el traslador y aparecieron en una especie de cueva.  
  
Donde demonios estamos!!?-Gritó Annie, demasiado enfadada, le mintieron, donde diablos se encontravan ahora.  
  
Bienvenida, a los mortifagos-Dijo Tom, mientras caminaba   
  
Mortifagos??-Pregunto la chica  
  
[No, no, no, todo no lo entendia, mortifagos, que demonios son los mortifagos???]  
  
Si, mortifagos, son mis aliados, para la próxima guerra-Dijo Tom  
  
[Guerra, que guerra???]  
  
Tu, te uniras-Dijo Lestrange  
  
Continuara........  
  
Wiii me gusta escribir ff --, aunke este es mi primer fanfic. 


	3. Mortifagos

Aquí el 3º cápitulo, no me importa si tiene reviews mi fanfic, solo me gusta escribir.  
Al que le guste mi fanfic(Aunque dudo que alguien lo lea)si le gusto, ke me deje un review para saber nada mas .  
Eh creado muchas historias en mi cabeza, y me gusto ponerlas aquí 0.  
Aquí ta la historia .  
Todavía nu se si es antes de los ataques o.oUUU. Lo tendre que pensar xD.  
En casi todos los capitulos habra violencia e insultos, el que nu kiera q nu lo lea xD.  
Pos, este capitulo lo dedicare a un compañero del colegio, por ser engreido y tan parecido a Tom Riddle xDD, el sabra o.ó, algunas discusiones entre Annie y Riddle, son parecidas a las mias y mi amigo xDDD.  
Sobretodo son con insultos xDD, rubio teñido lo siento, no me pude resistir a decir un insulto que semanalmente le digo xDDDD nn Gashas Anne,Sara y Lara por su review  
Nah la doña Bellatrix nu aparecera(Eso va para ute doña Sara)3º Cápitulo  
  
3º capitulo  
  
Mortifagos  
  
Unirme a los mortifagos??-Dijo Ann, con la mirada perdida Si, unirte, estas sorda o que?-Dijo Lestrange  
  
[Donde había quedado lo poco de su amabilidad??]  
  
Ven-Dijo Riddle guiando a Annie  
  
Estaba asustada, no sabia donde estaba, que estaba haciendo.  
Quienes eran ellos en realidad, esa oscura verdad que te paraliza y no sabes que hacer.  
  
Sientate-Dijo Malfoy  
  
Annie se sento en una silla y Lestrange la empujo mas atras(N/A:La silla es reclinable )  
  
Oye cuidado o.ó-Le replico Ann  
  
Ohh, lo siento sangre sucia-Le dijo Lestrange de forma grosera  
  
Quitate la tunica-Dijo Riddle Que??-Le grito la chica Que te quites la tunica-Le volvio a repetir Tom Para que??...-Pregunto ella más asustada de lo que estaba [Quueeee????Quitarme la tunica, nunca]  
Luego de una pequeña discusión, Tom le quito la tunica a la fuerza.  
Digamos que te tendrias que quitar la blusa-Dijo con descaro Malfoy Oh, no, eso si que no-Dijo ella enfadada A mucha obligación y casi una hora de discusión se desabrocho la camisa y se la saco a medias(N/A:Una mitad del sujetador se veia, era donde esta el brazo izquierdo)  
Pendejos-Dijo Ann en voz baja, casi inaudible, excepto por Tom que lo oyo y dejo escapar una risa  
  
Tomo su varita y la apoyo sobre el brazo izquierdo de Annie.  
De pronto una especie de tinta fue apareciendo.  
  
Ahhh!!-Ann dejo escapar una quejido-Duele mucho Si, tiene que doler-Dijo Riddle Luego de 20 minutos, Tom había terminado.  
Se abrocho rapidamente la blusa.  
  
Que diablos es esto que tengo en el brazo??-Pregunto ella irritada [Que demonios, tiene una cosa extraña en el brazo, que estaba sucediendo??].  
  
Es la Marca Tenebrosa-Dijo Lestrange Sirve para identificarnos entre nosotros-Respondio Malfoy  
  
Annie estaba un poco atemorizada.  
[Mortifagos, todo paso muy rápido para poder entenderlo]  
  
Bienvenida a los mortifagos-Dijo Tom con una sonrisa  
  
Si-Dijo Ann[Por qué tanta felicidad??Quien cumplio años o.ó??].  
  
Debemos volver al colegio-Dijo Lestrange  
  
Si, regresemos-Dijo Malfoy  
  
Todos tocaron el traslador, y aparecieron en los terrenos de Hogwarts.  
  
Caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta de Hogwarts.  
  
Oye, estas muy callada-Dijo Tom, mirando a Ann que estaba palida y callada Mmm..??-Respondio ella  
  
-Estas oyendo lo que te digo -En realidad, no  
  
-Pues haslo pendeja, me asustaste -Idiota  
  
Entraron a Hogwarts y fueron rapidamente a la Sala Común para que el celador no los viera.  
  
No me siento muy bien que digamos...-Dijo Annie antes de caer desmayada  
  
Que demonios!?...-Gritó Lestrange Fue la Marca Tenebrosa la que quizas se lo causo, estaba muy palida cuando veniamos aquí-Exclamo Mafloy Puede ser, pero nadie reacciono asi, ella es la primera que se desmaya-Dijo Tom-Se quedara en mi cuarto hasta que despierte Maldito o.ó-Le replico Malfoy  
  
Malfoy tu le harias, cualquier cosa si se queda en tu habitación-Le reprocho Riddle  
  
...Pero, habra que cambiarla de ropa, no dormira con el uniforme-Dijo picaramente Lestrange  
  
Lestrange, ve a buscar su pijama en su cuarto, Malfoy habre la condenada puerta, no podre pasar si no-Indicaba Riddle Todos entraron al cuarto de Riddle.Tom dejo el cuerpo desmayado de Annie sobre su cama.  
Tom le quito la tunica y los zapatos.Luego le quito la blusa y le puso otra blusa de color negro con tirantes,luego le quito la falda y le puso un short negro.  
  
Wow, que gran día fue hoy-Dijo Malfoy Si, este día lo recordare-Dijo Lestrange con un brillo en los ojos Uno nunca puede ver una chica semidesnuda, nah si, se puede o.ó pero no de la forma nuestra-Dijo descaradamente Tom  
  
Bien pendejos, vayanse a su cuartos, quiero dormir-Ordeno Riddle Los dos chicos se fueron, atropelladamente del cuarto.  
  
Tom se metio en la cama(N/A:Pos nu piesen cosas pervertidas xDD, solo dormiran juntos o,ó)  
  
Luego de horas, Ann desperto.  
  
Que demonios hago aquí-Exclamo asustada Riddle!!??-Grito más asustada  
  
Mmm...-Fue lo unico que oyo de él-Duermete pendeja Oh, que amable-Dijo con sarcasmo Escucho una risita de Riddle.  
  
Tengo frío-Dijo ella Tom se acerco más a ella.  
  
Luego los dos se quedaron dormidos.  
  
No habria problema si se despertaban tarde, ya que al día siguiente era Sábado.  
  
Annie despertó, vio que Riddle se movia, suponia que estaba despierto.  
Encontro su mano mas arriba de donde se encontraba a la noche(N/A:Ya entendieron xDD).  
  
Pendejo!-Gritó la chica  
  
La chica salio de la cama y encontro una ola de frío.  
  
Demonios que frío hace-Exclamo  
  
La chica noto que se encontraba en pijama [Como diablos me puse el pijama???]  
  
Como diablos apareci en pijama??-Pregunto Te vesti-Dijo con total inocencia(N/A:See como no xDD).  
  
Oh demonios -Gritó la chica  
  
Tom dejo escapar una sonrisa  
  
No te rias idiota-Lo golpeo con la almohada  
  
Que tiene esa almohada, duele-Respondio en queja Riddle  
  
-No lo se, es tu almohada  
  
Tom la golpeo con su almohada  
  
Asi comenzo una guerra de almohadas entre Tom y Ann  
  
Annie se tiro en la cama, cansada de la guerra, una guerra de almohadas que había durado casi 1 hora.  
  
Divertido, no?-Le pregunto Tom con una sonrisa [Tom Riddle sonriendo, eso era extraño en el, esta situación cada vez se volvia más y más extraña, todo se volvio extraño Riddle llevandose bien con ella, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida??]  
  
Por qué tan amable conmigo??-Pregunto extrañada la chica  
  
Porque si-Respondio el  
  
Oh, gran respuesta-Dijo con sarcasmo la chica  
  
Si lo se-Respondio triunfante  
  
-Engreido -Loca -Creido -Superficial -Pendejo -Pendeja  
  
Ash-Dijo Annie-Contigo no se puede mantener una conversación Si, que se puede, solo que tu eres una pendeja-Respondio él  
  
La chica se dirigio a la puerta.  
  
Me voy a mi cuarto-Dijo ella -Al fin te vas 0  
  
Ann le dedico una mirada de odio y se fue.  
  
La chica termino de cambiarse y bajo al Gran Salón.Desayuno como normalmente hace(N/A:Pos se me acabo la imaginación aquí xDD)  
  
[Uff, que bien, podre descansar y no hacer nada todo el día]  
  
Riddle se acerco en donde estaba Annie.  
  
Que quieres?-Preguntó ella Hoy hay reunión de mortífagos-Dijó el  
  
Oh, genial queria pasar un fin de semana tranquilo y veo que no sera asi-Dijo ella irritada -Por cierto, la reunión es en la biblioteca a la medianoche -Genial ni podre dormir  
  
Solo ven-Dijo el y luego desaparecio entre la multitud 


End file.
